Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a matching method and a matching system between a wearable smart device and a terminal.
Description of Related Art
As the downsizing and the development of smart devices, wearable smart devices are produced as new applications. For example, a smart bracelet integrates various sensing technology and wireless communication techniques. A smart bracelet is capable of collecting human data such as sporting, sleeping, heart rate, blood pressure and body temperature by utilizing different sensors, and connecting other terminals wirelessly (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a personal computer (PC) and cloud server) such that the collected data is transmitted to and stored in the terminals.
In order to establish the communication connection between the wearable smart device and the terminal, the user has to match (or pair) the wearable smart device and the terminal. In the matching process of current wireless communication technique, for example, the matching utilizing Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technique, the initiator normally detects surrounding Bluetooth devices first, and transmits a matching request to a user-designated responding device. The user returns a responding message from the responding device according to pre-defined matching rules. The initiator then verifies the responding message according to the matching rules. The matching process is completed, and a connection between the initiator and the responding device is established if the verification is successful. In order to reduce power consumption, most wearable smart devices are not equipped with a display unit and a input unit. Therefore, conventional matching methods are improved. Typically, in performing the matching between a smart bracelet and a mobile device, after the mobile phone transmits a connection request to the smart bracelet, the user can clap on the smart bracelet. The vibration sensor of the smart bracelet collects data of clapping, generates a corresponding electronic signal as response information for the mobile phone. Consequently, the mobile phone verifies the electronic signal according to the pre-defined matching rules, and the matching process is completed. However, due to the different time interval of the user clapping, the electronic signals generated accordingly are different, which may result in higher chances of matching failure.